


La benedizione del Sommo

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	La benedizione del Sommo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



**La Benedizione del Sommo**

Celes conosce fin troppo bene la regale nursery, accanto agli appartamenti di Manila. Da quando si è saputo dell’arrivo di Calico è stata rimessa a nuovo - spolverata, tinteggiata, riempita di arredi adatti a un piccolo principe del sangue - ed è una grande stanza luminosa nei toni del bianco e di un impalpabile celeste. Ci sono giocattoli morbidi a forma di arcobaleno, unicorni a dondolo, un pendente con tante piccole lande in spugna colorata che dondola appena sopra la culla imperiale del suo fratellino infante.

Celes si avvicina con passo leggero, silenzioso. Ci sono delle tende di garza bianchissima che garriscono in alto - per un attimo si chiede se non ci sia troppa aria per il marmocchio, poi si ricrede. La culla è ben avvolta da altre leggerissime tendine e all’interno vi giace Calico, tutto arrotolato su se stesso e con il pollice in bocca, avvolto in una spumosa copertina lilla e caldo come una pagnotta appena sfornata. È il bimbo più pasciuto che Celes abbia mai visto nella sua limitata esperienza di bambini, tutto tondo e biondo. È accigliato anche nel sonno, imperioso anche nel succhiarsi il pollice. È bello come Manila ma Celes ci scommetterebbe qualsiasi cosa, ha preso quel cipiglio da suo padre. 

“Ehi, coso,” mormora pianissimo. Non ha nessuna intenzione di svegliarlo. Manila arriverebbe avvolta nei suoi veli color pesca, tutta morbida e profumata e lo avvolgere in abbracci che lui non riesce ad accettare fino in fondo. Che non riesce a mandar giù, come il groppo che gli chiude la gola da quando ha scoperto di- da quando ha scoperto  _ quella cosa _ .  _ Quelle cose _ che gli levano il sonno e la gioia e lo fanno sentire instabile sui suoi stessi piedi, come avesse dimenticato come si cammina, come se avesse indossato un lungo paio di trampoli e stesse cercando l’equilibrio. Si è già sentito così in passato e non vuole riprovare l’emozione. Se potesse, pensa colpevolmente mentre scruta le guancette rosa del fratellino come se vi potesse leggere il mistero del suo futuro, strapperebbe da sé tutto ciò che gli ricorda ciò che è stato e che non voleva essere. Che non ha mai voluto essere. 

No, meglio che Manila non sappia che si è avventurato a passi felpati nella nursery per un colloquio privato col principino dormiente. Meglio che il bambino non si svegli e che nessuno si accorga del loro dialogo silenzioso.

“Senti coso,” ripete, sedendosi su uno sgabello con più circospezione del dovuto. La gravidanza è iniziata da poco, ma si sente già enorme, anche se ancora non si vede nulla. Il ventre però gli si è arrotondato, il petto gli si è riempito. Non abbastanza da cancellare in lui le tracce della trasformazione magica che ha voluto con tutto se stesso, ma abbastanza da causargli una nausea costante che non ha nulla a che vedere con le nausee mattutine. Non vuole vedersi allo specchio. Non vuole vedersi nudo neanche per lavarsi e più di ogni altra cosa non vuole che Shannen e Langley lo tocchino, cosa che il primo può sopportare senza troppe lagne, ma che il secondo vede come una privazione dei suoi diritti fondamentali. Pazienza. Se ne faranno una ragione o magari sarà lui a riuscire a farsi una ragione, prima che questa storia termini. 

Con un tuffo al cuore Celes si rende conto che non terminerà affatto. Quando darà alla luce… quando- cielo non ci vuole pensare. Non vuole pensare al dove e al quando e al perché ma soprattutto al  _ come _ . Sia come sia, quando finirà la prima parte di questa faccenda sarà comunque soltanto l’inizio di una storia che non avrà mai fine. Celes tira un sospiro mentre il cuore gli si stringe forte nel petto. 

“A te non succederà mai una cosa del genere,” mormora infine. Gli si è troncato il fiato in gola, i polmoni non vogliono saperne di espandersi e l’ansia continua a fargli credere di essere sul punto di avere un infarto. “Tu non hai pezzi a caso che non sai di avere o parti che non vuoi. Sei nato maschio e sei perfetto come sei.”

Calico continua a succhiarsi il pollice nel sonno. Sta sbavando un po’ sulla copertina e sul proprio pugno, d’altra parte nessuno si aspetta molto meglio di così da un bimbo di pochi mesi.

Celes l’osserva per un lungo attimo. Cosa ne sa Calico del modo in cui gli si rivolta lo stomaco ogni giorno, del modo in cui ogni sua percezione, magia inclusa, è cambiata radicalmente da quando quelle due piccole stelle si sono accese dentro di lui. Cosa ne sa di cosa vuol dire per lui? Celes ha passato gran parte della sua giovinezza a fuggire da un corpo e da ruolo che non gli appartenevano, ha superato ogni tipo di difficoltà, ha trovato il suo percorso… ed è scivolato fino a tornare al punto di partenza. Cosa ne sa quel fagottino biondo e tutto imbronciato, che non sa nemmeno quasi di essere al mondo?

Eppure, sa di avere torto, da lì fino alla fine di ogni Landa.

“Scusa, coso. Ho detto una cattiveria. Non te lo meriti. Ma sono tutto sottosopra. Puoi essere tutto quello che vuoi, se deciderai così quando sarai più grande. Questo… beh, questo te lo prometto io. Il tuo corpo è quello di un maschio, ma se mai dovessi sentirti diverso non devi pensare di esserci chiuso dentro per sempre. Si può cambiare. Puoi essere quello che desideri.”

Celes non si è accorto di avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la voce scossa dai singhiozzi. Si copre il viso con le mani e cerca di piangere senza fare rumore, ma il dolore scorre fuori di lui come un fiume e si riversa nell’intera nursery reale, mentre le sue spalle tremano e le lacrime bollenti gli rigano le guance e gli gocciolano dal mento. 

Il pianto dura a lungo, finché Celes non riesce finalmente a tirare un respiro tremulo e a riaprire gli occhi già gonfi e arrossati. Si ritrova trafitto dallo sguardo imperioso e azzurrissimo degli occhi tondi di Calico, sveglio e giudicante.

“Scusami,” ripete Celes. Tira su col naso e si azzarda a sistemare la copertina del pupo, gli fa persino una rapidissima carezzina sulla testa. “Non volevo svegliarti e non volevo dirti quelle cose cattive. Per favore non piangere. Avevo solo bisogno di un minuto.”

Calico si sfila il pollice dalla bocca e borbotta qualcosa, niente più di un verso o forse persino un ruttino. Poi si infila di nuovo il dito in bocca e inizia a chiudere gli occhi, ignaro della tempesta di emozioni che scuote il fratello maggiore. 

Celes sospira. Gli duole il petto, gli duole il ventre e più di ogni altra cosa ha un dolore al centro del cuore che gli leva il respiro. Ma quello che ha detto a Calico lo pensa sul serio: il bambino è nato come lui avrebbe voluto essere… ma è ignaro come l’impasto di una torta lasciato a lievitare in un caldo fagotto. A stento sa di essere vivo, non ha coscienza di sé. Magari un giorno deciderà di cambiare il proprio essere come è accaduto a Celes, o forse il pensiero non lo sfiorerà neanche. Qualsiasi cosa faccia Celes lo proteggerà e lo aiuterà nei limiti delle sue forze. 

Quando il piccoletto ha ripreso sonno Celes si tira su e si stiracchia. La luce sta calando e qualcuno dovrebbe proprio chiudere quella finestra in alto. Magari può beccare una cameriera da qualche parte mentre torna nelle proprie stanze, e avvisarla di controllare il principino. 

Ha ancora molto da pensare e molto di più da accettare.

Ma in modo confuso e sperimentale sente di aver fatto il primo passo verso un futuro in cui può accettare quelle due piccole stelle che gli crescono dentro. Ha ancora la nausea, ha ancora i brividi, ma forse può farsi abbracciare da Shannen e Langley e credere per un minuto che andrà tutto bene.

Sguscia via dalla nursery in silenzio come è arrivato, così preso dai propri pensieri che non nota neanche il fruscio di veli color pesca dietro un’altra porta e una mano sottile e elegante che si asciuga una lacrima commossa.

***


End file.
